


Thunder Goes Boom, We Go Bang

by emers43



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Presserum Steve, Skinny Steve, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emers43/pseuds/emers43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always been afraid of storms,  but Bucky is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Goes Boom, We Go Bang

It’s been three weeks since Sarah’s Rogers’s funeral, and Steve likes to tell himself he was doing okay on his own. Of course Bucky was with him just about every step of the way. A few times, Bucky knew what Steve would need before Steve himself did, but neither of them knew of the storm that was coming.

The clear, beautiful sky allows Steve to sit outside a local cafe to draw local’s pictures or various things for younger kids. He knows it isn’t the steadiest way to make money, but it’s the best he can do for now. Between customers, he checks job listings hoping to find something that he can manage, but no matter what he’s denied at every interview.

Maybe I should move in with Bucky, he thinks to himself. The two already practically live together at Steve’s place, but Steve thinks it’d be easier to live with the Barnes family rather than have Bucky move in and pay rent at his house..Bucky always makes the case of the fact that at Steve’s place they can be alone, which immediately makes Steve stop questioning things.

”Can I have a unicorn?” a little girl asks, making Steve set the paper aside with a smile as he begins to draw. He asks the girl a few questions as he draws, and she excitedly explains how she wants it to look. She gives an excited squeal when he finishes and gets paid by the child’s father.

“You shouldn’t sit out here much longer,” the man warns.

“Why is that, sir?”

“A storm’s coming. I can feel it in my bones. Come on honey, we better go find Mommy,” the man smiles and takes his daughter’s hand to lead her along. Steve doesn’t believe this at first, it’s a beautiful day and he hadn’t heard anything about the possibility of a storm. He looks up at the sky to see the once beautiful blue is slowly becoming a dull gray, Guess he was going to close up early. He packs his things and heads home only to get caught in the ice cold rain that immediately chills him to the bone so he runs. He pushes himself to go faster, only pausing for breath when he stands under some sort of protection from the rain.

“Buck?” He calls out once he arrives home. He’s met with silence, meaning Bucky was still out at work. Lightning flashes across the sky as Steve closes the door, his heart pumps as fast as it can. He hates storms and this one had come fast and unexpected. The loud boom of thunder makes him jump and stumble to his bedroom to try to find dry clothing so he doesn’t get sick. His hands are shaking as he changes into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Each boom seems to shake the house as the rain pounds on the roof.

He tries to stay calm, but all he can manage to do is dive into his bed and burrow under the blankets to hide away from the storm. Hopefully it will pass as quickly as it came or Bucky would get here soon. Steve curls tighter into himself with each boom. He tries to focus on just breathing, but he can’t. The world is too loud right now, so loud that he doesn’t even hear Bucky calling his name.

Bucky doesn’t even bother to change out of his wet clothing as he looks around the house. He rushes to the bedroom and sees the large bundle of blankets that could have easily been dismissed as a mess, but he knows better. He knows Steve needs almost a million blankets to keep warm; he knows the small frame curled up in fear beneath them. “Stevie,” he says as he sits down, gently removing the covers surrounding Steve’s head.

“Bucky,” Steve says before lightning brightens the room making the smaller male jump to embrace the other. “Buck...you’re soaking wet. You should change.”

“I will, but lemme take care of you first,” Bucky kisses the top of Steve’s head. “You wanna wait in here while I make the fort or give me a hand?”

“Change first, I don’t want you getting sick then I’ll help you,” Steve answers, slowly forcing himself to let go of the brunett. Bucky kisses his forehead once again before going to change as fast as he can manage. When Bucky comes back, Steve slowly crawls out from under the covers so they can take them to the living room to build the fort. The duo works quickly since they’ve done this many times over the years for every thunderstorm. Bucky’s mother always shouted at him not to go outside during a storm, but he always rushed out to be with Steve. She gave up lecturing him after awhile.

“Get cozy,” Bucky says once the fort is done The blankets make it so the storm outside can’t be seen as well as keep the two warm and cozy. Steve settles in, wrapping himself up as tightly as possible without Bucky beside him. It takes Bucky a moment to start the Disney cartoons but as soon as the start to play, he moves into the fort and covers himself up under the blankets so Steve can snuggle up to him easily. Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead as they watch the adventures of Mickey Mouse. Every now and then the smaller male jumps at the booming outside, but for the most part the two are in their own world.

When the cartoons are nearly finished, Steve seems to be dozing off in Bucky’s arms only to startled by a loud crack of thunder that shakes the house and cuts the power. “Bucky!” Steve gasps immediately, his breathing speeding up and becoming shakier as he holds the other tighter 

“It’ll be alright Stevie,” Bucky says softly, softly stroking the blonde's hair to soothe him. “I’m right here, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Steve responds by holding him tighter as there’s another loud boom. Bucky gently lifts Steve’s chin so he can look at him. His heart breaks at the tears in the baby blue eyes. ”Oh baby,” he coos softly, gently brushing the tears away. “It’ll be over soon. I won’t let go of you until the sun is shining tomorrow morning,” Bucky promises, giving Steve a gentle kiss as lightning lights up the room.

Steve seems to calm down for a moment. until the next big boom sounds. It’s then that Bucky gets an idea. The next time lightning strikes, Bucky gives Steve another kiss, making sure it lasts long enough through the loud rumbling and shaking of the house. Steve is slightly breathless when their lips part, but the smile on his face is a good sign. Bucky continues the process, and soon enough Steve realizes what’s happening, causing him to start leading the kisses until he absolutely needed to breathe. Fingers brush through his hair as he calms himself down, but the moment Steve is ready, he shifts so he’s straddling Bucky, earning a smirk from the brunett. He enjoys seeing Steve taking control, even if it is just to ride him until he’s too tired or just wants more from Bucky.

When their kiss breaks, the smaller male casts his shirt aside and watches as ice blue eye scan over him before a wide smile breaks out on Bucky’s face and he kisses along Steve’s collarbone, “You’re so beautiful Stevie. So perfect,” Bucky mutters while scattering kisses everywhere and causing Steve to feel the blush spread throughout his body. “So cute,” Bucky continues. “You’re my perfect little Stevie.” He feels Steve shiver against him as his shirt gets tugged on, making him lean back so Steve can remove it.

“You’re better,” Steve whispers, only to let out a shriek as a loud boom sounds. He’d nearly forgotten about the storm.

“Try to focus on me,” Bucky says, before kissing Steve again, allowing the blond to relax into him. Small hands move over Bucky’s chest, giving him chills partly from excitement and partly because Steve’s hands are always cold no matter what. He allows Steve to do as he pleases, but he can’t help but reach around and grab Steve’s cute little ass, which causes Steve to groan and press against Bucky’s growing erection.

“Buck,” Steve whines, moving to create more friction. It had been a while since they’d done this: about three months as soon as Steve’s mother fell ill and continued to get worse until her passing. Bucky is more than eager to help Steve remove Steve’s sweatpants and boxers.

Before Steve can reach for Bucky’s pants, he’s stopped, “Lemme prep you first.” Bucky knows Steve will get too eager otherwise. Steve gives a small pout, but shifts so that he can be prepped. “Shit, the lube is in your room,” Bucky curses, he knows saliva is an option, but he’d rather use the lube to make it easier on Steve. “I can grab it, or will you be okay baby?”

“It’s fine,” Steve gives a nod eagerly as Bucky leans over him, letting Steve suck on his fingers. Steve gives a few light licks in order to tease Bucky, but soon he gets the job done so he can be prepped for this. Bucky remembers the days where Steve used to just be so shy with him, now Steve could be a shameless tease. The preparation is slow and careful at first, but with how eager both men are, it soon moves faster as Steve moves himself on Bucky’s fingers until he’s forced to stop. A soft whine escapes his lips, until he sees Bucky without his pants on, hard and ready.

Steve moves, gently pushing Bucky to lie back so he can straddle him. He vaguely hears the pounding of the rain along with his racing heartbeat as he steadies his breathing. He holds onto Bucky as he lowers himself, taking in as much as he can. “Fuck,” Bucky groans, holding onto Steve’s hips. It takes a moment before Steve moves, rotating himself slowly and making Bucky grip him tighter and tighter. Steve loves having this control, he enjoys seeing what he can do for Bucky. When he moves faster, he can feel Bucky helping to move him up and down while muttering about how good he looks and feels. It makes Steve push himself further, especially when his prostate gets hit over and over.

“Are you good baby?” Bucky asks as Steve’s breathing gets harder and he’s slowing down. “You want me to take over and give you everything you deserve?”

Steve nods with a moan and the two quickly share a kiss as they change position. Again, they start slow, but pretty soon Bucky moves faster, pounding into Steve to earn more delicious moans. “Buck, I’m-I’m gonna-”

“I’m close too baby. Oh God, let go for me,” Bucky groans in Steve’s ear and that’s all it takes for him to unravel and let go and it’s enough for Bucky to still as he comes with a low moan of Steve’s name. He gently pulls out, pampering Steve’s face with kisses before going to get a wet cloth to clean them both up as well as let Steve catch his breath.

Steve can’t tell if it’s storming anymore, he doesn’t care as Bucky takes care of him. When Bucky finishes, Steve reaches out for him and is soon wrapped up in the familiar strong embrace. “Get some rest my love,” Bucky whispers and gets another kiss from a still winded Steve.

“I love you,” Steve mumbles as he closes his eyes, cuddling into Bucky

“I love you too,” Bucky grins, sleep bringing his eyes to a close a moment or so later as the storm outside came to a calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'd like to thank [capsuniform](http://capsuniform.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for helping with this idea and being so sweet. I hope you guys enjoyed it since it's been a while since I've done any smut. Thanks so much for reading and please feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
